


Fuck Drunk

by Multifandom_Queen_B



Series: Steve Harrington One-Shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Queen_B/pseuds/Multifandom_Queen_B
Summary: Steve was nervous and wanting to try something new. Oh this boy ends up fucked drunk.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Series: Steve Harrington One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218836
Kudos: 10





	Fuck Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's a big ol bottom in this.

Steve’s foot tapped anxiously on the bedroom of his carpet floor; his hands anxiously picking at the box that laid in his lap. His heart was pounding through his ribs, the little hairs on his body stood up; goosebumps all over him. His eyes were trained on the box, staring down at its baby blue color while his ears were trained on the outside world. He was waiting for the cars passing to stop; the one to pull up to his driveway. The one who would ring his doorbell. 

(Y/N). 

His girlfriend. His one and only. 

He had invited your over to spend the weekend hanging out with him because he didn’t have to work, neither did you. He had also wanted to ask you a very important question, which could potentially change your relationship forever.

He was scared honestly. 

Steve has always known he was needy for attention but when you two started dating, he realized how much he desperately needed attention from you. How much he craved the affection, love, and care from you. 

You were a vital piece to the boys’ life.

The sound of the doorbell ignited his heart; Steve eyes widened, his whole body tensed. 

It was time.

Shaking, Steve gets up and sets the box on his bed. He rushes himself downstairs, his heart beating out of his chest. He reaches the bottom step and takes a deep breath in. He turns and faces the nice polished front doors of his house, seeing the shadow below the door standing right on the opposite side of it. He takes a few steps towards the door before stopping.

“God, I’m overthinking this.” he mumbled finally reaching the door and grabbing the door handle, opening it. 

There you stood in a cute navy blue sweater with black leggings and boots, with a bag tucked under your arm. Steve admired you staring at your delicate features as you lips curled into a smile at him.

“Hi Steve.” 

“H-hello (Y/N).” Steve mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

“Are you ok, love? You’re kinda red; you’re not getting sick on me are you?” Steve eyes widen as his hands came up to hide his face.

“Uh yeah, yeah, I’m fine. J-just a-” Steve stopped when he felt your hands cup around his face. He tensed up again, biting his lip just a bit.

“Steve are you okay baby?” the concern in your voice evident. 

“I… I just have something important I want to ask you-” he trailed off, his head sagging downward as he spoke. Gently you lifted his chin up so that your eyes would meet.

“It’s ok baby. You can tell me anything you know that, right?” he nodded making your heart feel somewhat at ease.

“Let’s go inside and to your room and you can tell me what’s bothering you love. Is that ok?” he nods taking your hand in his leading you inside and upstairs.

You brushed your thumb against the back of his hand, hoping he’d feel somewhat reassured of whatever he was afraid to ask you. He opened the door and the first thing you spotted was the pastel blue box on sitting in the middle of his bed. Steve let go of your hand went and sat on the bed, grabbing the blue box and placing it in his lap. He looked up at you, the worry seemingly feeling his face again. You smiled at him and set your bag down and kicking off your boots. You sat down at the edge of the bed, a few feet away from him. 

“Is what you wanted to ask me about in the box, love?” Steve’s face flushed red as he gave you a small nod. You noticed how he was fidgeting with the box corners.

“May I see what you have in the box?” he handed you the box, turning his head so that you couldn’t see his face. You took the box from him but not before noticing the bulge apparent in Steve’s pants. A million questions running through your mind, but you chose not to ask him just quite yet. 

You decided to play along, and see what the box had to offer.

Steve chewed the inside of his lip as he looked down at his knees, while you opened the box. His eyes darted down as you fully removed the lid of the box. His fingers dug into the skin of his palm as he was waiting for you to respond; harshly.

There inside the box, lied a purple dildo attached to leather straps and next to it was a small bottle of lube. You stared, not necessarily confused but what you were seeing, rather confused on why Steve of all reasons to be afraid and shy, was over these items. 

Steve and you had a relatively “normal” sex life and you knew Steve was interested in trying other things too and you were too. For as long as you two have been dating , a lot of the times you had sex it was with him topping. Though there was also times’ when you decided to top him and you knew Steve adored you on top. As to why he was worried and seemingly distressed right now, you didn’t understand.

“Steve, are you embarrassed about this?” you saw him shrink a bit more into himself. His head gave a little nod. You placed to box down and scooted closer to Steve. You lifted his chin up and gave him a soft kiss.

“Baby boy, can you please tell me why that made you embarrassed by it?” his lips quivered, the feeling of your lips still lingering on his. He could feel his face heat up even more, and the bulge in his pants pulsed.

“I-I just thought that you’d– you’d just, uh, fuck- I thought that you would be weirded out about me wanting you to peg me!” he shouted his whole body shaking immensely. He was expecting you to slap him, call him a freak for wanting or even thinking up this idea. He’d thought you’d think he was sick for why the idea excited them or the fact that he was even excited right now. 

He was expecting for you to dump him.

What he was not expecting was the force full kiss from you and your hands seizing his sides and pushing him down on the bed. Through his shock you took control of the kiss, your tongue finding its way into his mouth exploring the deepening kiss. Continuing the kiss you laid him flat on his back, nudging his legs apart so you could fit between them. You slide your hands down to his hip giving them a firm squeeze. Steve’s hips involuntarily bucked up, a sinful moan leaving from his throat as his hands went around your neck. You nipped his bottom lip between your teeth, rolling your hips into his.

‘F-fuck!” he groaned his own hips again rolling to meet yours. You pushed his hips down so he couldn’t grind on you before you pulled away from his lips completely; Steve let out whine. 

“Oh Baby boy, you’re so needy for me.” you smirked watching Steve’s face flush furiously red as he was panting slightly from the intense kiss. 

“Baby boy~ I need you to respond to me.” you sang seductively to him, pressing your lower body down on his so that you can feel his bulge. He whimpered his hands coming to grip your shoulders.

“(Y/N) please.” his breathing uneven, you could feel him growing under you.

“Please what, love?” you rutted slightly against him again which made Steve moan loudly, his fingers digging more into your shoulder. He still hadn’t responded yet, so you grind yourself on him again, smirking in satisfaction as you watch him screw his eyes shut and let out a very sexy low moan. 

“Baby boy, if you want me to please you,” you leaned down right by his ear, “you’re going to have to beg for it.” he let out a loud whine, his hips trying more friction but to no avail couldn’t get anymore as your hands made sure to keep his hips down. 

“Please (Y/N) fuck me! I need you so fucking bad right now! Please! Please! Please! Fuck me hard!” he was shaking in your arms. You looked back down at him, his eyes were watery like he was just about to start crying. You pressed your lips to his for a quick kiss, pulling away from him entirely to let him get up. A small displeased whine left his lips as he look up at you; eyes begging for more of your touch. 

“I can’t fuck you like an animal if you’re in your clothes. Strip down for me, Baby boy.” you bit your lip, to suppress your laugh as Steve shot up from the bed and started to unbuckle the belt to his pants. He was obviously trying to go as fast as he could.

“Slow down love. We have all night after all.” you licked your lips watching his hands come to a halt before slowly removing his clothing. He had already tossed his belt on the floor, his hands coming up to take off his shirt revealing his smooth skin. He let his shirt fall to the ground, as he glanced up at you his face flushed. 

You step up from the bed, walking up to him and wrapping your fingers in his pants’ belt hoops. You watched as Steve’s chest tense as you pulled him up to you. You dip your head down into neck, letting your lips gently graze across his skin. Feeling his body shuddered under your breath, you brought your finger to his chest, dragging it down, slowly. As you reached his stomach you got down on your knees. You unbuttoned his jeans and started taking them off, glancing up every now and then to see his reaction. His erection looked more prominent through his black boxers. You ghost your mouth over it, watching as Steve’s face contorted in pleasure from your hot breath over him. You kissed his length from the tip down through his boxers, trying retain the smirk as you listened to your boyfriend whimper at you. His hands reached out for your head but he retracted back to his sides, deciding to be a good boy instead. You made out with his clothed cock, running your tongue along it as you finally pulled his jeans down to his ankles. He stepped out of his jeans, legs shaking as you continued pleasing him. 

“M-mommy!” you eyes widened at the new pet name, his whimpers brought your attention to his face. He was biting his lip, the corners of his eyes filling with tears, and his face flushed fully red. His breathing was shaky; just the way his chest was moving you could tell his heart must be beating out of his chest right now.

“Yes, Baby boy?” you watched in awe, as his eyes closed tightly as he whimpered at the name.

“Mommy, I need you so bad. P-please hurry. I need you to fuck me so bad.” smirking up at him, you got up off your knees and kiss him hard. His mouth was hot as you pushed your tongue into his mouth. You hooked your fingers on the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to his ankles in one swift go. You stood up again, holding Steve’s hips as you pressed your lips back to his. He moaned out loudly, his hands coming up and holding your shoulders. You slid your hands from his hips down to his bottom, giving his ass cheeks a hard squeeze. 

“F-fuck! Mommy!” he cried out, his head shooting back and mouth releasing loud moans. You give his ass another squeeze before pulling his cheeks apart. He whimpered his body leaning more into yours, his legs started to wobble. You grind your front against him, eliciting more loud moans from him. You let one hand move between the boys’ cheeks and with pointer finger you drug your hand against his hole. Steve’s whole body shook, his head came down to your shoulder as he started panting and whimpering louder. His legs were full on shaking as he leaned most of his body weight on yours. Admiring his reaction you rubbed careful circles over it more. His whining was in you ear now as his cock twitch against your belly; you could feel the wet spot from his precum on you. Deciding to test how much more you could touch him before his legs would give out, you let your other hand go of his ass cheek; you pulled your hand back just enough to get some force behind it and brought it back down on his ass.

Steve let out loud little cry.

His fingers digging into your shoulder, as his hips bucked up wildly. You looked down at his legs to see them full on shaking and them barely actually helping to keep him up right. You looked back at his face, his deep brown eyes focused on you. You could see how big his pupils had gotten, his face completely beet red, and you noticed the drool leaving the side of his mouth.

He was so unbelievably turned on.

“Let’s get you on the bed Baby boy. Before your legs give out.” he weakly nodded in agreement as you help him onto the bed. You laid him on his back in the middle of the bed, pushing his legs a part as you got between them. You took off your sweater revealing your nice lacy black bra. Steve moaned out when he saw it and you shot him a wink back as you took off your socks an shimmied out of your black leggings; black lace panties bring out another moan from him. You undid the clasp of your bra, and took it off, Steve having full view of your perfect tits. You reach over to the box that was set to the side and pulled out the small bottle of lube, setting in beside his thigh. 

“Oh Baby boy, you look so good for me. All spread out for Mommy.” you bent down grabbed his thighs placing them on your shoulders. You grabbed Steve’s bright cock making him whimper again as you gave it a few strokes. You kissed his tip and started to kiss down his length.

“M-mommy p-please. I need you so bad. I need you to fuck me.” he whispered out, his cock twitching and hole puckering ready to pleased. You licked your lips dipping down to his hole, your warm breathe right against him, made Steve’s body shake.

“Mommy pretty please! Please! Please! Please! Fuck me please.” you looked up at him.

“Baby boy, I need to prep you first. Hold on for me please; I’ll be fucking you soon enough.” he looks at you biting his lips, eyes begging you to just fuck him right then and there. He seems to resist saying what you knew he’s thinking and nods his head. You smiled at him kissing the inside of his thigh. You dipped your head back down putting your mouth right at his hole. You stick out your tongue and lick his hole, followed by the sounds of his delightful moans. You lap at his hole moving your tongue around it in a circle before pressing it right at his opening. Your tongue gently entered inside of him fully; a soft whimper left him. You hands wander up from around his thighs, pulling him closer you could push deeper inside of him. You wiggled your tongue inside of him for a bit before pulling it out, and licking his hole a couple more times. 

“Mommy that feels so good.” Steve’s bottom lip was between his teeth, eyes wide and filled with pleasure.

“We’re almost done prepping Baby boy. Are you ready for Mommy to fuck you?” you watched as his cock twitched at your words, a needy nod coming from him followed by a moan. You took off your underwear and attached the strap to you. You then grabbed the bottle of lube and squirt some on your finger tips. You pressed against his opening, gently applying pressure as your pointer finger slipped inside him. Steve moaned letting out soft curses under his breath as you worked your finger in and out of him. His eyes grew shut as you added the second finger, applying more lube. 

“Fuck, Mommy.” you curled the two fingers you had inside him, his body shook in response. You added one more digit just incase, moving them inside of the rapidly. Steve cried out, crawling at the bed sheets. You pulled your fingers out thinking he was ready now, you spread his legs and wrap them around you. Steve looked up, his eyes widening.

“Are you ready, Baby boy? Are you ready for Mommy to fuck you?” you pressed the dildos’ tip right at his entrance. Steve’s body felt on fire, his cock twitching and leaking pre cum all over his stomach. 

“Please Mommy, fuck me. Fuck me really good Mommy.” the sweet begs that left his lips sounded so pleasing so there was no way you could deny that. You pushed your hips forward using your hand to glide the dildo slowly inside of him. Steve let out a loud pornographic moan as he took all of you inside of him. His arms wrapped around your neck, as your hips met the back of his thighs as you bottomed out inside of him. You stayed like that watching Steve’s face contort into pleasure, his pupils dilated and filled with need and lust. His legs wrapped tighter around your sides, pushing you as deep as you could go in him. He let out a satisfied moan, the feeling of you deep inside of him bring he comfort.

“Mommy, your cock feels so good~ Please move Mommy, I need you to fuck me.” and with that you pulled out of him and pushed back into him. You set a slow pace, your thrust not too harsh but still well enough to be pleasurable. Steve moaned out grabbing your back as your pace driving him insane. His back arching up as his grinded his lower body to yours. 

“That’s it Baby boy, let out all your sweet moans for me.” you growled into his ear digging your thumbs into his hips, your hips picking up the pace now. A soft clapping noise started to fill the room accompanied with loud moans and whines. Your body was focusing on your thrust, trying to make Steve feel the most pleasure from them. You pulled out of him almost all the way and then slammed back into him. He gasped loudly his nails digging into your back while you drilled into him.

“Mommy- fuck! Mommy I’m getting so close! Mommy I’m gonna cum soon! Please can I cum?” he was panting loudly and you could feel his cock twitching underneath you. 

“Cum hard for me Baby boy.” you rasped in his ear as you started pounding into him. Steve screamed out as his came all over his stomach. You slowed down your pace, coming to a still inside of him, and began studying the mess he had made. Steve’s stomach and chest were covered in various splotches of his own cum, his body flushed pink while his cock was still red and hard. You started pulling out of him when he let out a loud whine; you stopped your actions.

“Baby boy, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” 

“No Mommy, you made me feel so good. I- I just don’t want to stop now… I want Mommy to fuck me more.” he moaned out, pushing himself back on the strap. 

“Mommy please fuck me again. I still so hard. I wanna cum again Mommy. I want you to make me cum again Mommy. Please, please fuck me.” as he spoke his kept pushing himself up and down on the fake cock, maintaining eye contact with you. His hands traveled to your breast and began massaging them, his thumbs rubbing circles over your nipples getting them hard. You bit your lip, suppressing your urge to moan for him before pulling out of him completely; Steve whined.

“Baby boy, if you want Mommy to please you, you have to be a good boy.” 

“I am being a good boy. Haven’t I been being a good boy for you Mommy?” his face contorted into a pout.

“Goody boys aren’t naughty and fuck themselves on Mommy’s cock without asking.” you whispered, watching as he bit his lip.

“I’m sorry Mommy. I’m just so needy for you to fuck me. Please please fuck me again.” his big puppy eyes taunting you to give in but of course you weren’t going to deny him anyway.

“Of course Baby boy. Get on your hands and knees for Mommy, and make sure to stick that ass out.” you moved to the edge of the bed, giving Steve enough room to turn around and do as he’s told. His head went down lower, an arch forming as he wiggled his ass in front of you. You smiled getting on your knees and positioning yourself at his entrance. You gently pressed the tip inside of him but stop and stay there; you placed your hands firmly on his hips to keep him from moving. Steve whines in protest his breathing loud and uneven already.

“Baby boy, what do you say when you want something.” 

“Please Mommy fuck me! Please fuck me hard Mommy! I need you so bad! Please fuck me!” and with that you slammed your hips forward causing him to cry out. You pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into him. 

“Fuck yes!” Steve moaned out as you kept repeating the process. Your pace increased, the clapping noise becoming seemingly louder. You tugged at his hips pulling him towards you as you slam your hips forward. You watched as his back muscles flex and relax as he arcs his back, pushing his ass back into you. His grip on the bed sheets tightened with every thrust you gave him. Steve was beyond loud with his face buried in the sheets; his moans could be heard most likely through the whole house. You took one of your hands off his hips and brought it back and up before sending it back down on his ass. 

“F-fuck! Mommy!” his body was shaking; you brought your hand down again. He let out another loud cry. You repeated this process for several more minutes, the delightful sounds of his moans egging you on to give him more. By the 10th one, Steve’s ass was bright red. You reached for his arms pulling them up and back with you forcing Steve to now sit up as best as possible while you pounded into him. You leaned down and started sucking hickeys on his neck making Steve moan loudly.

“Fuck yes! Please keep fucking me Mom! Aah!” 

“You gonna cum everywhere for Mommy, Baby boy?” you nipped his ear kissing the spots right behind it knowing how weak he became when you usually did that. His mouth opened to respond but instead of words a loud cry left his lips as he pressed back on yours strap. His came, shooting out over the comforter. His head dropped down as he was coming down from his high. You left Steve fall down to the bed softly, pulling out of him in the process. You leaned over him giving him kisses up his back.

“You were such a good boy for me. I’m so proud of you Baby boy.” Steve rolled onto his back and cupped his hands around your face

“Mommy, please?” you chuckled kissing under his chin.

“Aww you poor Baby boy, you still need more?”

“Please Mommy– just one more. Please make me cum one more time. Please.” the desperation in his grew with each please.

“Alright Baby boy, you can cum again, but you’re going to have to work for your orgasm.” you smirked at him, lying on your back beside him showing him to come on top of you. Steve straddles your sides, aligning himself up with your cock. He looked at you with pleading eyes, his body shaking in anticipation. 

“Start riding me Baby boy, but don’t go too fast.” and with that Steve sank down on your cock. 

“Mommy~” he let out a loud whine as he sat himself down all the way. His hips rocked back and forth before he slowly picked himself up and down the dildo. He whined out, his hand reaching up as he started playing with his nipples. He twisted his nipples rocking his hips up faster, his cock leaking out cum as he grinded his ass into your hips. Speedily, Steve started to bounce again, the bed creaking under each bounce. You took one hand off of his hip and wrapped it around his cock before stroking him carefully, making sure not to go too fast so he wouldn’t cum. 

“Mommy no! That’s gonna make me cum!” he screamed his hands coming to grab you arm to stop you. 

“You don’t wanna cum for Mommy, Baby boy?”

“No I wanna cum for Mommy! Please let me cum for Mommy?” 

“I don’t know, Baby boy said he didn’t want to cum for Mommy.” you smirked on him, stroking him faster. He moaned, bouncing himself as fast as possible.

“I’m sorry Mommy! I want Mommy to make me cum. Please can Mommy make me cum. Please let me cum! Please! Please!”

“Cum all over Mommy, Baby boy.” Steve’s eyes shot open as he moaned out shooting his cum over your chest. His hips jerked for a couple more seconds before stopping completely. He lifted himself up one last time allowing the dildo to slip outta him. He rolled off to the side of you, breathing uneven. You stand up off the bed and take off the strap. You left Steve’s room to grab a wet towel to clean yourself up before coming back and cleaning off Steve. You put the wet towel in the laundry before grabbing a new comforter since Steve came all over the other one. You threw the dirty comforter in the laundry before heading back to bed with Steve. You got under the comforter, he turned and snuggled his face into your neck. You wrap your arm around his back, running your fingers over his pale skin. The silence between the two of you was content, a feeling of happiness running through the air.

“(Y/N), thank you so much. It really means a lot you did this for me.” his words were soft, voice low and sleepy.

“You don’t need to thank me Steve, I love you and you can always tell me when you want to try new things.” you lifted up his chin so that he was looking at you. He leaned up kissing your lips for a short sweet kiss; his soft lips filling you with a sense of joy.

“I love you too (Y/N).”

“I love you too Steve. Now let’s get some good rest.” and Steve nodded resting his head back in the crook of your shoulder as you stroked his back till you both fell into a warm soft slumber.


End file.
